


Lights Like Stars (repost)

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: A young lady suggests a wonderful idea to Remember a woman she's never met, Fraser's mum.





	Lights Like Stars (repost)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Lights Like Stars (repost)

## Lights Like Stars (repost)

  
by vicki tub  


Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters. I am just looking after them as they belong to Alliance.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to my beta Jean for sticking by me.

* * *

Lights Like Stars  
  
Ray Kowalski sat at his desk going through about a million or so files or that is just what it felt like to him. The paper work never seemed to end once his desk was clear it filled again.   
  
Ray became aware that there was eyes on him from across the room and everytime he looked up people would look down at something or another pretending that they were had not just beem looking at him.  
  
Finally Ray caught Dewey looking at and snapped, "Ok, ok Dewey what's the deal why are you starring at me and the goes for the rest of you as well either you tell me or there will be heads getting kicked in?"  
  
Getting up from his desk Dewey made his way over to Ray's desk sitting down across from him, "Sorry Ray w didn't mean anythig by it honest its just, well its a year next week to the anaversary to Fraser finding that Muldoon guy and well since he was never charged with Fraser's mum killing we were thouhgt. Well we were thinking about doing something for him or her. My little neicee Rosie she's six said we should light floating lights and set them free in her memory and well i thought that it was a really nice idea so i said to the guys and well they were afraid to say anything in case well it wasn't something you'd say would be ok to say it to him, what do you think?"  
  
Sitting back folding his arms, "That is a really great idea Dewey you know he has been very quite this past few weeks even after moving into an aparment just across from mine. A girl asked him out the other day and he ran a mile. That floating latern thing is a really good idea lets set it up and i'll say it to him later, i'm sure he'll be very happy with it. Tell your neice Rosie she did a very good thing suggesting that?"  
  
Feeling realived and pleased with himself Dewey made his way back to his desk to ring his neice amd to sort out what needed to be for the floating lights to be used to remember Fraser's mum.  
  
It was six o'clock when Ray picked up Fraser and Diefenbaker to bring them home and once again Fraser was really quite and Ray knew the memory of his mum was playing on his mind so he let Fraser alone until he was ready to speak.  
  
A few blocks from their apartment bulding Frasr spoke, "Ray would you like to join myself and Diefenbaker for dinner tonight i've bought ingreaiance for pinapple pizza?"  
  
"Really cool ya i'd love that Frase, you feeling alright you've been kind a quite these past few days?"  
  
Rubbing his forehead, "I'm fine Ray really i'm just a little tired lately that's all noting to worry yourself over Ray, but thank you kindly for your concern"  
  
Ray didn't belive a word of it but drove on Fraser will tell him in his own good time but Ray knew he just knew it was his mum that was on his mind. He'd tell him over dinner what Dewey and the other guys of he 27th had planned to mark his mothers memory.  
  
Dinner had been fun Ray throughly enjoyed making his own pizza and thanks to Fraser could add as much pineapple as he wanted. Ray thought laughing that Fraser would make someone a great house husband someday if he ever let a woman close enough anf trust his heart to one someday.  
  
Finaly Ray got up the nerve, "Frase i've something to ask you?"  
  
Looking at Ray wondering what Ray could want to ask him, "Yes Ray what is it?"  
  
"The guys at the 27th well Dewey started well tectnoly Dewey's neice started it", Ray babbled.  
  
Freaser laughed, "Ray your babbling"  
  
"Sorry well as i was trying to say badly, Dewey's neice Roise was thinking about your mum she knew it was nearly a year since you found her killer and that he was never tried for it. She was really angry about that and well she suggested to Dewey hat he plan a floating lights ceramony to remember her by. Its ehere lots of people gather and we all light and set off floathing lights kind a like starts going to the sky to meet her in heaven. Am so what do you think Dewey has it all set up and well if you don't want to do that's fine but it might be kind a nice you, something specail just for her?". Ray finsihed nervously.  
  
Fraser was stunned how a young girl of six could feel so deeply for someone she never met such as his mum Fraser himself was lucky enough to have met the young lady a few times and she always came across so polite and caring for all a real credit to her parents.  
  
"Ray that is a most beautiful and wonderful idea i'd be hounered for you all to do that for my mum, i know she would love that from what i remember of her which i'm sad to say is very littlr i do remenber that she loved the stars"  
  
Ray was trilled that Fraser was on bored with the idea so as soon as he was back in his own apartment which was litterly just across the hall he contacted Dewey to let him know.  
  
One week later  
  
It was the night that the floadting lights were to be realised and the area where it was to happen was a few miles just outside of town where you could see the stars shin brightly in the sky and snow sparkeled in the moonlight. Everyone from the 27th and some from othe districs turned up as well as the staff from the consulate and of course the girl who started it all Roise.  
  
Rosie held Fraser's hand as they prepared the floating lights to send them to the sky asd her mum smiled proudly at her daughter looking around at the happens she couldn't believe how one litttle girl could have done all this and for a woman she never met.  
  
Fraser was compled to give a specah, "Before we set the lights up to my mum i would just like to say a few words and don't worry Ray there won't be any Iniut stories"  
  
All laughed at that before Frase continued.  
  
"I would just like to thank Rosie for this for giving your uncle the wonderful most beautiful idea of these floating lights to send up to the heavens for my mum. It truly meant the world to me you are a wonderful young lady your parents must be so proud of you as is i know your uncle Dewey. I feel very sad and happy at the same time, sad for the loss of my mum and for not been able to bring her killer to justice and happy for all the friends who have come out tonight to honour her even though none of you have met her. I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart and souls"  
  
As they all let the lights go they floated towards the heavens as Fraser whispered, "I love you mum"  
  
Caroline and Bob Fraser looked on eyes shining bright with pride of the man their son grew up to be and the friends that he had who clearly loved and cared for him a with all that they had.  
  
The End  
  


  
 

* * *

End Lights Like Stars (repost) by vicki tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
